Daring Escape 1
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: Megamind and Kaitlin escape from Metroman in another daring escape. MM/OC


**Daring Escape #1**

**A/N: ****I do not own Megamind, Metroman, Metrocity, ect...but I do own my OC, Kaitlin and the plot. It's kinda random, so beware for odd plot twists lol! And I've decided that Kaitlin doesn't like high-speed chases. At all. So, enjoy! And idk where the whole doggy thing came from...O_o**

The air whipped through Kaitlin's hair, causing it to dance and fly in front of her face. She impatiently brushed it out of the way, tucking it behind her ear as she clung to Megamind, one arm around his waist.

The hoverbike sped down the road, Metroman following close behind. The bike jolted and Kaitlin squeaked in fear, lurching forward and wrapping her other arm around Megamind. "Calm down," He laughed reassuringly, enjoying the thrill of the chase.

"_Slow_ down!" She yelled back, clinging to him tighter.

He grinned and said, "And let Metroman catch us? No way!" Instead of following Kaitlin's advice, he revved the bike's engine and sped up, breaking the speed limit by about 20 more mph.

She whimpered and looked back, seeing Metroman flying as fast as he could, gaining ground quickly. "I take that back! Go _faster_!"

"Already on it!" True to his word, Megamind twisted the handlebar's speed control, letting the bike hurtle into oncoming traffic as he turned onto the overpass that led onto the highway.

"AHHH!" She screamed, burying her face in his right shoulder blade.

"Hold on!" He ordered as the cars careened past them, honking and swerving away from the villain's.

"What do you think I'm doING?" She screamed in terror as the hoverbike crashed through the safety bar on the edge. Megamind laughed as they went flying through the air.

"AHHH! Oh, my God! Are you _trying _to kill us?" She demanded as the hoverbike hit the road below and straightened out again.

"No, I'm just trying to get Metroman off our trail!" He replied gleefully.

They caught an open stretch of road and Megamind took the chance to turn around to check if Metroman was still there. He grinned ecstatically. He wasn't. _Probably helping the mindless drones get out of the little traffic jam that we caused_, He smirked at the thought.

Kaitlin's eyes suddenly widened in fear. Megamind looked down at her, confused. _What is she- _She cut him off mid-thought.

"AHHH! Turn! TURN! Oh, my GOD!" He whirled back around to see what she was shrieking about.

_Oh. What the heck_, He thought, frowning as his eyes widened in surprise. _Where did the semi-truck come from? _He asked himself as he wrenched the handlebars to the left.

"NO! No, no, no! The _other_ way! To the right!" She shrieked, desperately pointing in the opposite direction.

He yanked the handlebars to the right, but the bike's stabilizers chose that moment to fail.

The bike skidded out from under them, and just in time, Megamind grabbed Kaitlin and launched himself off the hoverbike, pulling her with him as the semi swerved in the other direction to avoid a collision. Megamind saw the bike smash into a column supporting the bridge as they hit the asphalt and rolled.

The bike ricocheted off the column only to hit another and bounce off that one too, losing parts as it went. They skidded to a stop and Megamind looked up in time to see the bike's gas tank combust, exploding when it hit the third and final column. He groaned. "That's not gonna' get repaired," He noted, rolling off Kaitlin and falling to the black-top beside her.

Suddenly, a loud cracking noise came from the bridge. The villains' turned and looked at it, eyes widening. The overpass began to collapse. Megamind scowled. "What the _hell_! That bridge was useful!" He cursed out loud, crawling to his feet.

Kaitlin stood up next to him as the thing came down. "Run!" She yelled, stating the obvious as they scrambled for the woods beside the highway.

As rubble crashed down around them, Megamind swooped over and pounced on Kaitlin, knocking them both into the ditch on the shoulder of the highway. Dust and other particulate matter swarmed through the air and Megamind stifled a cough, blinking as he looked around.

_The bridge won't be repaired, either_, He thought, observing the ruins through the settling dust.

Kaitlin groaned softly and he whipped his head back around to look at her. She blinked and opened her eyes, disoriented, and saw Megamind smirking down at her. He pressed a slender forefinger to his lips, and motioned for her to stay down. She nodded, blinking as she struggled to get her bearings.

He leaned down and fiddled with the disguise watch on his wrist. He shone blue for an instant, than materialized as a large, ebony-pelted wolf. He looked at Kaitlin, tongue lolling out of his mouth. She held back a giggle as he bounded up out of the ditch to survey the damage.

Slinking through the rubble, the wolf panted heavily and waited for Metroman to make his appearance. He yelped as a jagged piece of twisted metal cut into his paw. _OW! Stupid, stupid, idiot!_ He cursed himself and stood motionless, afraid that the hero had heard him.

The blood seeped out of his paw, leaking onto the ground. Holding back a whimper of pain as he limped forward, considering it safe enough. He staggered forward, weaving past the remnants of the viaduct that the bike had brought down.

Than, a voice cut through the oppressive air. "Those dastardly scoundrels! Who knows how many people they could've hurt?"

Metroman had just announced his presence to every living being within 100 feet. Megamind recognized his nemesis's tone of voice like his own. Although they were complete opposites.

_Snide vs. buff_, Megamind would have to tell Kaitlin that witty one-liner later when they got back evil lair.

Padding onward, he let out a soft, throaty growl. The hero drifted into view as he moved in to get a better view. "Well, what do we have here?" He asked, flashing a grin.

Megamind whimpered and retreated. He just hoped Kaitlin would have the sense to stay hidden. _Stay down!_ _I'm distracting him!_ He wished Kaitlin to get the mental message and accept it.

"Blackie!" A young girl's voice tore through the silence.

_So much for that, _He thought. _I should've taken the other disguise watch, too_.

"Blackie!" The small voice, full of alarm came out of the weak light again. He whined, hoping it wasn't really a little girl looking for their dog.

"Hello, child," Metroman called as a young, blond kid stumbled out of the shadows.

"Where's my puppy?" She mumbled. He whined again, than let out a sharp bark.

The little girl turned. _Yep, definitely Kaitlin_, He thought when he saw a shadow of expression pass on her face.

"Blackie!" She exclaimed, running towards him. _Where did that name come from?_ He wondered as she knelt down and hugged him.

"This is your dog?" Metroman asked.

She nodded tearfully. "He got out of the car when the bridge fell down," She sniffled.

"The car? Where are your parents?" He asked, fearing the worst.

"I don't know!" She was sobbing into his side now.

"Who was with you?" Metroman continued, eying the ruins.

"My mommy, and my daddy," She mumbled into his fur.

"Both of your parents?" His brow furrowed in concern.

Mini-Kaitlin nodded. "We were going to the park," She lied.

"Don't worry small child! I'll find them!" He jumped into the air. "Stay here until the police come!" He ordered, flying into the cloud of dust as it began to settle.

"So bossy…" Kaitlin mumbled, wiping away her fake tears and smiling at Megamind.

Megamind grinned toothily. Standing, he started to walk away, but staggered to the side, wincing in pain from his paw.

"You're hurt!" Kaitlin hissed.

He growled softly, bringing the sound from deep in his throat, and held out his paw. She twisted the face of the disguise watch, shielding the light with her body the most she could.

"I'll live," He murmured, standing and pulling her to her feet as well. "Let's go before he realizes we were lying," He turned and almost ran into Metroman.

"Lying, were you?" He asked, punching the palm of his hand.

"Well, if you consider the fact that we weren't telling the truth, yes," Kaitlin sneered, de-activating her disguise watch.

"I think I'm going to have to teach you two a lesson," He grinned.

"Oh, wonderful," Megamind sighed and rolled his eyes. "I thought _shool_ was out already," He mocked.

"You need to seriously learn something, Metro," Kaitlin said, still sneering. "When will you realize, no matter how many times you beat us up, send us to jail, or thwart our plans, _we will keep coming back_ ?" She hissed, acting like she was talking to a stubborn child.

"Maybe I need to be more disciplinary!" He shot back.

"Maybe you need to _go die in a corner_!" She snapped.

"Girls, girls, we've been over this!" Megamind sighed exasperatedly.

Kaitlin giggled. "Yeah, us _girls_ need to figure this out," She smiled. "And I know a way!"

"How is that, _small child_?" He asked, floating upwards several inches.

"Like…" She slyly pulled out Megamind's dehydration gun. "THIS!" She yelled, shooting at him.

Metroman dodged, giving Megamind and Kaitlin enough time to run and disappear into the cloud of dust, now steadily fading. "Next time you leave, check and see if you have you're weapon, first!" Kaitlin hissed as they ducked under a steel beam.

"Good save!" He returned, grinning as they picked up speed.

"Wait…" She said suddenly. "What are we doing?" She asked, sliding to a stop.

"We're running from Metroman! Come on!" He stopped as well, motioning for her to follow.

"What about the plan?" She asked.

"I think we ditched the plan when we got on the highway!" He said, nervously scanning the sky for Metroman. "Come on, let's go!"

"No, wait! Highway? _Highway…_" She snapped her fingers together. "That's it!"

She turned and started in the other direction. "What?" Megamind asked, hesitantly following her.

"Highway! High, we're up on the mountain, right?" She grinned as they ran free of the dust cloud.

"Yes?" He said, still confused.

"Disguise watches, right?" She waved hers at him.

"Yes?" He asked again.

"We can use them to get away! Dragons can fly, right?" She hurriedly explained her plan to him.

"Run, we have to get out of here!" Megamind hissed. "Come on, he's spotted us!"

He spun and they bolted off to the left, heading back into the dust. They swerved around the ruins and reached the end of the cloud. Picking up speed, they flew effortlessly through the dust, Megamind taking the lead as they went.

"It-!" Megamind screeched to halt, stopping in front of the semi-circle of police. "Didn't work," He sighed and put his hands up, leaning towards Kaitlin.

"What do we do?" She hissed, warily watching the cops who had leveled the guns at them.

"You run, I get arrested," He replied. Nodding towards the forest on the other side of the highway.

"But-"

"No! No arguing! Do as I say! If you can make it past the cops, you'll be fine," He cut her off, leaving no room for debate.

"What about you?" She spared him a glance, looking concerned.

"Don't worry, just get back to the lair, Minion has an escape plan for me," He winked. "I'll be fine. In the meantime, get out of here."

"Okay. I'll go…" She hesitated, than side hugged him and bolted towards the woods.

Several policemen turned and leveled their guns at her, but Megamind whipped out his dehydrator and shot at one of them, forcing them to concentrate on him.

"Good luck, Kaiti…" He whispered as they handcuffed him and forced him roughly into the back seat of a cruiser, Metroman watching Kaitlin run off.

Megamind sat in his solitary confinement cell, smirking. He started to hum Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_, than stopped, perching on the edge of his seat. _What was that noise?_ He asked himself.

"Ollo!" A familiar voice said from behind him. He spun around slowly.

"And what have I done to earn the pleasure of being rescued by you, my dear Kaitlin?" He mocked, grinning widely.

"I thought you suffered enough," She returned the grin.

"It's been two days," He teased. "You must've been eager to see my devilishly good looks."

"Nah, more like I missed you're annoying comments and quirky one-liners," She gave him his cape and smiled.

He slipped into it, breathing deeply as they walked out of his cell, than passed the unconscious guard. "Thanks for the plan failure," He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You ran into the cops, not me!" She scowled.

"Sure, blame it on me," He smirked.

"Well, it was your fault!" She shot back as they walked past several more unconscious and dehydrated guards.

"Was not!" Megamind insisted.

"Was too!" Kaitlin argued.

"Was not!"

"Wanna' bet on it?" She growled.

"Sure!"

"A game of wits when we get back to the Lair!" She announced.

"Fine! You're on!" He dared, grinning madly as they walked out of the prison.


End file.
